Uproar Rising
by Rainbow Awesome Dash
Summary: Dax and Lisa romance but with teachers interfering will it go well? Will they stay together? Will family interfere? With things going downhill at COLA club will they be forced to turn their backs on everything they have known? Find out! I plan on updating this so never fear! Just as a note, I do not own any characters from the shapeshifter although I DO own Emily
1. Meet my cousin

Glancing down at the soft earth between her paws, the flame coated tiger growled lowly as a bird flew over head. Hearing an earthquake that shook the pits of her stomach,the tigress licked her slips hungrily and scented the air. Fox. Young fox. Yum she thought. Young juicy little fox. You're mine! Crouching low to the ground, the tiger crept along the woodland floor until she caught sight of her prey. Pressing her belly flat against the ground, she stalked closer and closer until finally...ROAR! She shrieked loudly as she pounced onto the red creature. Digging her long claws deep into the animals body, she relished the feeling of fresh meat beneath her paws. All of a sudden, the shape of her prey changed and no sooner had it that she realised she was about to snap the neck of a 19 year old boy. Leaping of the dying person, the tiger transformed into a young girl looking similar to the boy she had almost killed. Fear crept along her spine making her heart leap into her mouth. "Dax?" She asked in terror. As soon as the small nod she was dreading came, the young women was replaced by a beautiful tiger who grasped the lads t shirt and began dragging him along the fox tracks that she hoped would lead to COLA club. A man in his middle forties came running out with a large knife in his hands trying to chase her away. They thought she had killed him or was going to. They were sort of right but not completely. As the man reached her and pressed the knife against her throat, she transformed into a 19 year old girl. "God alive" said the man "another shapeshifter!" Five hours later dax had been completely stitched and was now laying in the sick bay questioning the girl who now claimed to be his cousin. "...and then I ended up in the forest finding you." She finished . "So let me get this straight, you're my cousin?" The girl nodded. "And you almost ate me for breakfast?!" "It was actually lunch and I'm really sorry about that..." She trailed off looking rather sheepish. Dax looked at her with a lopsided grin and said "No worries, I'm a COLA, it's normal." Suddenly the door burst open causing the girl to shift into her tiger form. Staring at the cause of the noise, Dax made out the outline of Lisa. "Oh, hey Lees," Dax said cooly. Not getting a response, Dax turned to see her with a broom raised above his cousin. " Lisa no!" Dax shouted only to be ignored as Lisa brought the brush down and raised it up above a 19 year old girl. "A shapeshifter?!" Lisa screeched clearly fuming at this latest news. "Hey-" BANG! "I'm-" SMASH! "Dax's-" CRASH! "OH YOU'RE DAX'S GIRLFRIEND ARE YOU?! WELL YOU MIGHT BE A SHAPESHIFTER BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN JUST STEAL DAX FROM ME!" By now a large crowd consisting of most of COLA club and a couple of teachers. "Steal Dax from you?" asked Gideon barely managing to hide his laughter. Many of the young adults behind him held similar expressions of amusement. "YES!SHE IS STEALING DAXESH ROBERT JONES FROM ME!" Now even the teachers were close to laughing. "So why is he yours might I ask?" Gideon asked hardly suppressing the urge to laugh. "BECAUSE I LOVE HIM IDIOT!" Lisa screamed at him before realising that she had just yelled that she loved Dax I front of basically the whole school. "I mean ummm...he's one of my friends and she won't let us be friends anymore so um..." Lisa trailed off looking very embarrassed as everyone roared with laughter. "Oh by the way Lisa, I'm Emily, Dax's cousin." Now everyone was in hysterics and Lisa wished that the floor would open up and swallow her whole. "And you," she turned looking straight at Gideon. "Can shut up about your dead wife who was swept over board in a bit of rain!" Gideon let out a sigh of relief, it was one of those random spirit dead people that she was talking to, not him. Continuing to look at Gideon she added "your great aunt says don't be so rude to beautiful and charming young ladies unless you want the water incident being publicised." This caused Gideon to go as white as a ghost. "h-how did you hear about that?" Stuttered Gideon. "Ohhhhhhh I have good connections," she grinned evilly. "Are your connections good enough to tell you that you have made a massive fool of yourself then?" Smirked Gideon knowing he had the upper hand. "Oh you little-" "now, now, that's enough from you two. Dax needs rest," interrupted Owen. "Yes, I suggest you all leave Dax alone now," came the calm voice of Mrs Satre. As everyone left, Dax kept his eyes on the girl he loved. One day, he thought, one day.

Three years later.

Dax lobbed the pillow that had recently landed on his face at Gideon. "Ouch!" Yelled Gideon surprised that his blow had been returned. At 22 years of age, neither of them had matured much at all and they still acted like kids. "Cmon Gid, you were asking for it," Dax said. "Yeah but..." Gideon sighed, what could he use to get back? "We have to be outside by the tree house in fifteen minutes!" He screeched. "Yeah right, the meeting is at half nine and it's...its...OMG IT IS QUARTER PAST NINE!" Dax screamed.


	2. The meeting

After shoving some clean clothes on, Dax and Gideon sprinted down towards the tree house hoping that they wouldn't be late for the 'important' meeting the government agents wanted to have with them. After arriving one minute before the due time, Dax hoped his girlfriend wouldn't be angry. She hated lateness. No, I fact she loathed it. Almost as much as she loathed chores and such. Walking over to Lisa, Dax half expected the hiss of "Your late!" That he got from her. "Aww, come on Lees, I overslept..." Dax said in an attempt to get off his girlfriend's bad list. that," she sniffed angrily. "Do you know how hard it was to get a spot at the very back where no one notices us?!" "I know Lisa and thanks it means so much," Dax said before pulling her in for a kiss. After they broke the kiss, Lisa said "I hate and love it when you do that. Every time I just...melt." Dax grinned "it's my foxy magic." Shivering in the crisp air of the morning, Lisa snuggled into Dax's arms joyful of his warmth. Dax smiled for he was enjoying this just as much if not more. Slightly across from them, Gideon raised an eyebrow at Dax and smirked. Dax replied by sticking his tongue out at him before resting his head on top of Lisa's. Before anyone else could say anything, a government agent none of the colas recognised stepped in front of them and cleared his throat. "Good morning young adults of limitless ability," everyone stared at him, they had never been called that before. Yes they were now young adults but COLA always sounded better. "As you know, many of you are in relationships with one another," he looked at Dax and Lisa as he said it for it was obvious they were 'in love'. "And we would just like to say that we are all pleased for you. In fact, it has got us interested. What would your offspring be like?" All the COLAs started muttering amongst themselves saying that they had no right to speak about that. "Which is why we have set up a room for couples who wish to...enjoy themselves as I may put it and all the staff here are happy to help look after your kids. Unfortunately, you will all have to stay here for you do have limitless abilities and your kids probably will as well. The room is situated at the far end of the development corridor! Also, just one last thing, please could you all try and stick to your own power although some cords overs would be interesting!" The man beamed at them and walked off. Most of the COLAs with girlfriends or boyfriends seemed very pleased at this. Most of them. Basically every young couple bar one. That 'one' was Dax and Lisa.


	3. A Bit Of Teasing

As Lisa removed herself from Dax's warm body, she turned towards the usual route of her rub with a stony look of anger on her face. Noticing this, Dax instantly shifted to fox and raced after her when she jogged off. Not wanting to race her, Dax fell into an even pace beside her and decided to see if he could calm her down. As much as he was infuriated by the meeting, he knew it was best to calm Lisa down and not work her up. "Hey lees" Dax sent her. "What is it now" came the impatient reply. "I know that the meeting was out of order." "Oh your dead right it was out of order". "But maybe they are only joking or"." Come on Dax you really think they were joking". "No but maybe it isn't so bad"." Isn't so bad? Do you want to do what they are suggesting Dax?" Lisa sent her reply harsh and angry. "Look lees, it might be nice to have kids and." "Yeah, wouldn't it be nice to have kids but would it be nice for kids to grow up being examined all their lives?" "No but". "Do you want people watch you make kids? Because that is what is going to happen, with one way glass and that or cameras". "I know Lisa but". "But nothing" "fine Lisa but what are we going to do" silence. Ever lasting silence. You could hear a pin drop the silence was so strong. It deafened them. Looking at the tall building that they called home, Dax shifted and looked at Lisa. "No matter what happens, I will always love you," he said. "I know Dax. But one lap of the grounds isn't going to make up for that meeting." Walking off in their different directions, each of them thought of what had been said. Having kids would be nice...but they both knew that they wouldn't be having kids if they were still ate COLA club and that was for certain...

"Hey Lisa, how you doing..." Emily trailed off into silence after seeing the stormy expression on Lisa's face. "I'm doing fine," Lisa growled at her best friend. "Is it the meeting?" Emily asked blindly. Lisa looked at her with a raised eyebrow with an expression that just said 'what do you think'. Deciding that this was indeed the case, Emily thought it would be best to try and lighten her dark mood. "Because yes they said stick to your own power group or whatever but they didn't say you had to, after all, some cross overs would be interesting right?" Lisa appreciated what her friend was trying to do, but it wasn't helping. "Oh yes, let's all grab a male COLA and enjoy ourselves infront of scientists and let our children be under examination all their lives!" Lisa barely resisted the urge to punch someone, anyone, there and then. "Aww come on, you know that isn't the truth. They just want what's best!" "They just want new toys to play with more like," Lisa muttered under her breath. "Pardon?" "Nothing..." The young ladies looked at each other and laughed. If someone had told Lisa that she'd end up being best friends with Dax's shape shifting cousin, she'd had died on the spot. But she was glad to be friends with Emily. After she lost Mia to that man who she seemed to think was her granddad or something she had felt rather lonely. "Come on though, they couldn't make me and Dax get together-we are cousins!" Emily chortled. "Imagine that though, Dax almost died when he MET you. What would happen if he had to MARRY you?" Lisa laughed, her mood lighter. "It wasn't my fault I almost ate him, he just looked so...tasty!" Both ladies were laughing hard with tears rolling down their cheeks. "You really are a great friend!"

Meanwhile Dax was having an earful of Gideon teasing him. "I think foxy eyes over here is planning on using 'The Room' everyday!" Gideon yelled at the top of his voice. Many of the COLAs chuckled at this. Then came the sound of Lisa's voice. "Oh yes, Dax and I are going to be using that room as often as we can, right darling?" Dax choked on the can of cider he was drinking and managed to say "and when did we talk about this?" Only to turn round and find Alex Teller say "why last night Daxy, it's all you would talk about!" "Oh you little-" Dax was cut off by a high pitch squeal as the real Lisa grabbed hold of Alex's ear. "Read my mind idiot!" Lisa bellowed. The cocky smirk was wiped off his face when he received what Dax assumed to be a harmful threat of some kind. Dax and Lisa stared into each other's eyes as Alex ran off to find his brother only to have their moment interrupted by Gideon. "KISS KISS KISS!" Gideon chanted pulling out a camera. Seeing this, Dax and Lisa instantly shoved him onto the floor. "Uh oh, the happy couple is on to me! Note to self, never interrupt love birds and-" "GIDEON!" Lisa screamed at the top of her lungs. "Oops, my bad," Gideon said before sprinting off. Dax rolled his eyes only to face his girlfriend's angry face. He gulped nervously. "We need to talk again...NOW!" Lisa said to Dax. "But where?" He sent telepathically. "The tree house." She sent back. The onlookers just shrugged not sure what to make of the silent conversation going on between the lovers.


End file.
